Wild one
by lefthand ritehand fish
Summary: When the going gets tough the tough get going. That's what my father used to say. So when I find that doing anything is getting harder I get running. It's not my fault I now stand between Alagaesia and it's path to freedom, is it?


**I do not own Eragon. (obviously). I never have and I never will. (Unfortunately.) Wish i did though, it would be cool cause it would mean that.......**

**RANT! Stop right there!  
**

**This is what happens when I get bored. Random ideas came to mind and I'm forced to write them done. I only put the better ones on here though. Otherwise there would be a ridiculous amount of them and I would never get anywhere near the end in My First Breath. (Or get any further in Cancer.)  
**

**

* * *

Night: Chapter 1  
**

I stalked them through the trees, confident they wouldn't hear me. After all if the many others before them hadn't, why should they?

I had waited until they were asleep, climbing down from the tree I had been perched in. I crept toward them. My target were a man and a woman. They had pointy ears, As I'd followed them throughout the day i had learnt their names, Eragon and Ayra. Not that I cared, they shouldn't either, they wouldn't need them soon. Going over to the man I felt a rush of anger, how dare they walk through MY woods? MINE!

Drawing my sword quietly out of it's sheath, everything suddenly went wrong. I was grabbed by my shoulders by the man in front of me.

"What do you think your doing, dwarf?"

A scream of rage broke through my lips, and I writhed trying to break free. "I'm not a dwarf! I'm just short!"

His lips twitched with amusement. I bit him. "Ow!"

He let go of me and I ran off. The lady grabbed my wrist as I passed her. I howled like a wild animal.

The two of them exchanged a look. "Why did you try to kill us?"

Glaring at them intensely I struggled wildly. "Your in my woods! Get out! Get out!"

Wrenching my hand free I grabbed my sword and disappeared back into the trees. I would try again tomorrow. No one who entered my woods ever left alive.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

When the strange girl had fled I looked over at Ayra.

"Are you still sure it was a good idea to let her escape. She'll just come back and next time we might not hear her."

"You would rather kill her?"

"Well, no, but...."

"But what?"

"Our lives are worth something too. We will save Alagaesia soon."

"She knows the terrain here, she may be able to help us find the vault of souls. We know it's somewhere here in the Spine. But that is all. We could send the rest of our lives looking and never find it."

Rebuked I looked down. "Fine we'll get her tomorrow."

* * *

**Marina's POV (The small girl's POV)  
**

These two were faster than most my prey were. They flitted through he trees like ghosts. I had trouble keeping up.

When they stopped for the night I prepared to try again. I went even more quietly than before. They didn't stir as I held my sword over the man's neck.

A pressure started in my mind. Baring my teeth I rested the sword on his neck.

"Stop."

Opening his eyes there were not afraid as I expected they would be but bubbling with mirth. Turning to look at the woman I noticed she wasn't there.

Something hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground senseless.

I woke to find that my head didn't hurt at all.

"Magicians." I spat.

Trying to get up I realized that my arms were bound behind me. I shrieked.

I opened my eyes to see the pair of them watching me. My lips curled back over my teeth and I growled, a low guttural sound.

They waited patiently until I was done. Seeing that they did not think of me as insane like the rest of my prey I dropped the facade.

I adopted the facade because my prey were never prepared on the second day, thinking I was insane. It made it easier to get them.

I wondered briefly why these two could see though it. But didn't ponder long. I needed information as to what they wanted more than I needed explanations.

"What do you want?"

"Information."

"What do you want to know?"

Why do you claim this part of the woods as your own and what do you know of the vault of souls?"

I hissed as a reflex when Eragon said the words 'vault of souls'. They were words I hoped never to have to hear ever again.

This would not go well. They had me captive but I would rather stay that than have to tell them what I knew. I couldn't even answer the other question because it was tied into the answer of the first.

* * *

**Kinda weird I know but it just came to mind and I felt I should write it down. Hope you likes it. From the title and the end you can probably tell that there will be more of this. There may be but I'm not certain, because I'm not sure where it could go.**

**Review, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? If you don't I'll bite your hand off? (Not really but review anyway please.)**

**Ha, Ha, one thousand words long. Exactly.  
**


End file.
